At the beginning
by Megnove
Summary: Prologo del finale... come doveva realmente andare nelle intenzioni dell'autore. Sulla colonna sonora di "Anastasia", prologo di "Palyngenesis" (che leggerete presto) e forse di un'altra che verrà per mano di qualcun altro...


**At the Beginning**

–_Senpai_…

* * *

–_Mademoiselle…_

* * *

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

* * *

–…Voleva dirmi qualcosa?

–È… un po' di tempo che ci conosciamo ormai, _mademoiselle_. E… non voglio infastidirla… ma mi piacerebbe molto conoscerla meglio. Del resto… ecco, io sono una frana nell'essere discreto. Al lavoro, ogni giorno… ormai se ne sono accorti tutti… se ne sarà accorta anche lei… mi spiace, ma non riesco proprio a smettere di guardarla. Così, oggi, mi sono fatto coraggio… se lei volesse farmi l'onore di accettare questi fiori e…

–…

–Non la infastidisco, vero? Non ho mai notato… e mi hanno detto… che non si vede con nessuno.

* * *

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

* * *

–Ecco, sì… ormai lavoriamo insieme da parecchio e… be', insomma, ho notato come mi guardi.

–Come…?

–O come ti guardo _io_! Sì, ecco! Scusa, scusa, scusa! Come ti guardo _io_! Probabilmente mi sono immaginata tutto… dimentica l'ultima frase… però, ecco… volevo chiederti… sei sempre così appartato, e dai così poca confidenza… non che tu non sia molto gentile, anche molto _carino_… no, cioè… non volevo dire… aaah, sono una _frana_!…

–…

–Ecco, insomma, tu… tu non ce l'hai mica la ragazza, non è vero?

* * *

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

* * *

–Lei è molto gentile… ma temo di dover rifiutare.

* * *

–Scusami. Io… non credo.

* * *

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

* * *

–Perché? Lei… lei è così… non merita di stare da sola.

–La ringrazio del complimento. Ma io… davvero, non merito tanto interesse da parte sua. _Au revoir._

–_Mademoiselle…_

–…

–…_lui _chi è?

* * *

–Chi è, _senpai_? Quella a cui stai pensando? Quella a cui pensi sempre? Ogni volta che resti da solo…

–Ascolta, io…

–Ti ha abbandonato, vero? Altrimenti perché non si è mai vista in tutti questi mesi? Non ti merita! Una che è capace di starti lontana per tanto tempo senza preoccuparsi… ti fa solo soffrire! Io la odio!

–Non la conosci nemmeno.

–Non m'importa! Lo vedo quel tuo sguardo triste! Lo vedo quanto ti senti solo! Io…

–Di questo… tu… non ti devi preoccupare.

* * *

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

* * *

–Le va bene così? Ne è sicura? Come fa ad essere certa che quando vi rivedrete… sarà tutto come prima? A lui non interessa veramente… ne sono certo… altrimenti non potrebbe lasciarla sola in questo modo. Potrebbe non pensare più a lei. Potrebbe… aver trovato…

* * *

–…Avrà sicuramente trovato un altro! Non merita che tu continui ad aspettarla così! Ad esserle fedele! Non hai anche tu il diritto di essere felice?

–Non la conosci…

* * *

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

* * *

–…Lei… non ci conosce. Non voglio offenderla. Ma… non potrebbe mai essere così. E _anche se fosse_…

* * *

–…_anche se fosse…_

* * *

–…_per me non cambierebbe assolutamente niente._

* * *

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

* * *

–Perciò… se ho capito bene…

* * *

–…non è quello che prova l'altro, eh? È… quello che provi _tu_? Che non potrà _mai _cambiare? Io… non ci riuscirei. Non riuscirei… a pensarla in questo modo. Però… ti ammiro.

* * *

–La ammiro. Non è davvero da tutti. Lei… è meravigliosa, _mademoiselle_. Proprio come pensavo. Spero solo… che quell'uomo _meriti _un sentimento simile da parte sua. Chiunque sia.

–Lo merita. Mi creda.

* * *

–Mi dispiace.

–No, io… no. Ci starò male per un po'. Ma non ce l'ho con te. Davvero. Se è quello che senti, come posso fartene una colpa? Però…

–…

–Però… anche questa tua risposta… non potrà mai cambiare quello che provo _io_. In un certo senso… è una cosa che mi rende felice.

–Io…

–È fortunata. È davvero fortunata. Quando la rivedrai… quando la ritroverai… diglielo, mi raccomando.

* * *

–Glielo dica, mi raccomando. Ha il mio rispetto e la mia stima, per averla conquistata.

–…Grazie.

–_Mademoiselle_… buona fortuna. Le auguro che vi rivediate molto presto.

* * *

–Ti auguro di rivederla molto presto.

–Grazie…

* * *

–Sì.

* * *

–Arrivederci. Lo spero…

* * *

–…_lo spero tanto anch'io._

* * *

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on…_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

–Richard Marx and Donna Lewis


End file.
